I do not know why this was saved under Gaara
by Probably
Summary: SasuGaa Read or don't. Discontinued.


Gaara's POV

"And that's why you can't have sex. You will get sick and die." At the last sentence of my Sex Ed teacher's lecture, I felt myself die a little. My hand slipped from under my chin and my head fell to the desk with a crack. My best friend, Naruto's face was red from stifling laughter the entire lecture. He finally snapped. Obviously my pain was for his amusment. His giggles burst forth like a river breaking through a dam as I groaned in agony. From my current state, Naruto looked like a pair of school girls who were trying to talk to the guy they liked. "Naruto….You look like Tweedle-dum and Tweedle-dee. And stop giggling….it's gay." I said with slurred words and half-lidded eyes. Naruto put his hands to his mouth in an attempt to muffle his laughter. " What are you laughing about, Dead Last? You've been cackling like and idiot for the past ten minutes." I stated coolly, trying my best to sound like, as known by the girls, Ultra- super- happy-lucky- sunshine- cuteness, a.k.a. Sasuke Uchiha. It seemed I succeeded in sounding like him. Seeing as Naruto hit me over the head with some book he stole from Iruka to hide his Gameboy during silent reading. 'I swear, by the time this day is over, I'm going to have brain damage.' I thought woefully. "Naruto…..The hell?"

Naruto's gaze was undoubtedly filled with paranoia. He glared at me with such an intensity I thought he was catching up to me.

….

That was soooo a comment that deserved a Sasuke-type follow-up. Okay, Sasuke mode: Yeah. Right. Like that's ever going to happen. Dead Last won't achieve anything.

End Sasuke mode

Anyway……Naruto was still staring at me when I came back from my musing.

"What?"

"……"

"What!"

"He's in your head."

"…….." I blinked.

"Don't blink! That's when he gets you!"

"……..Shut up, Naruto. You're paranoid."

"Am I?"

"Yes."

_Whack._

"….."

"He lives in your head."

"Right. Naruto, you're an idiot."

_Whack._

"….Why, Naruto?"

"He is still controlling you."

"Why do you say that?"

"The real Gaara doesn't call me an idiot."

I felt my eyes cross. Naruto …..is…..RETARDED.

"Naruto…."

"Yes?"

" I—"

_Whack._

" …."

"Get out of his head, Sasuke – bastard!"

"If you hit me one more again……"

"You'll what? Huh? You'll what Sasuke – bastard!"

"I'll chop your dick off and sell it on eBay. Then I'll hang you by your non existent balls."

Naruto looked startled. " You really were possessed."

I rolled my black-lined eyes and pointed lazily at Sasuke. He was listening to something on his mp3 player. His headphones expertly hidden behind dark tendrils of hair. His head was down on his crossed arms that were thrown lazily across his desk and he looked as if he was staring into space.

"Look at him, Naruto. He's just there. He's like half alive. He's just zoning, dude." I told him flatly. Naruto seemed to be processing this, then he shrugged and took out his notebook and started drawing what had to be the best stick figure comic ever. 'The Ass Twins. I know them….Shya. Know them? I'm one of them…..It's us…Naruto and I, just in stick figure form.'

I turned my eyes back to Sasuke who was now tapping on his sketchbook with his pencil trying to figure out something genius to draw. When he finally did draw it, it would probably be put in a museum. Considering it was Sasuke who drew it. Sasuke was good at everything. A true prodigy. He's perfect. So perfect it annoys me. I'm not perfect. I was never perfect. I will never _be_ perfect. I was a mistake. My dad told me so. He told me that I was—no, am the biggest mistake he has ever made. He has scorched it into my soul, with a flame that can burn through anything. Maybe if I was perfect. Maybe if I was more like _him_. More like Sasuke. Maybe then, just maybe he would give the love I so yearn for.

Normal POV

Sasuke was bored.

Dead bored.

Even his music was boring today.

Apocalyptica was never boring. At least not for Sasuke.

But today….It was craptastic.

'Maybe if I turn it of for a minute….'

_Click_

_One minute later_...

'Okay, let's see how it is now…. ' He began searching for his favorite song. Track 4. Path.

'One, two three, it's still crap, 4. Grrrrrrr…..Whatever. Screw this.'

He carefully placed his mp3 player back into his backpack and brought out his sketchbook.

'Drawing usually helps cure boredom.'

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

'What to draw……'

Looking behind him, Sasuke saw Gaara with his head on the desk, hand hanging off the edge limply.

'Perfect.'

'_Just like him…………………'_

'Who the hell are you?'

'_You will never know………'_

'Damn…cryptic…connscious…piss me off…… Grrrrr to you…'

'_You're such a loser, why do girls like you?'_

'Well if I kneeeeeeeew….do you think I would be talking to you?

'……_Yes…That was a horrible comeback….'_

'I know…Boredom kills braincells, you know…'

'_I see…'_

'Why are you here?'

'_To taunt you about calling Gaara perfect, why else would I be here?'_

'I meant he was perfect to draw…...'

'_That's what you think……'_

'…..WTF! Go screw yourself…..'

'_Go screw Gaara.'_

'Or not. Go away please… I'll go Naruto on your ass if you don't.'

'…_I was juuuuuuust leaving…' -poof-_

'Why do all consciouses go poof?' Sasuke shook his head. 'Back to drawing.'

Gaara's POV

Trying to spell…...my name. I'm seriously retarded. I spelled my _name _wrong. My _name_. Okay. Sound it out. Gah –ra…

That's not helping at all…..Let's try this again.

G-g-a-r-a

Shit.

Erase.

Try again.

G- a - a – a – r – a

Grrrrr.

Erase.

Try again.

Q- a – r –a

…...

I don't have a "Q" in any of my names…..

Erase.

A – r – a- a –g

…

I didn't know I could spell my name backwards…

Erase.

Fuck this…

"Naruto? My bestest friend in the whole wide world who I love more than murder?

" Gaara, I'm broke."

"Don't want money…..You see…..I can't quite spell my name. Write it for me? Please?"

Naruto grinned stupidly at me.

"Okay."

I glared. I knew that he was going to make me do something in return. He was going to tell me to do something that I would never normally do. Was going to say

"Bow to me, Gaara."

Yeah, that.

"Screw you, Naruto."

I marched over to Sasuke and slammed my paper down on his desk. If I were him. I would probably call the cops and scream bloody murder if someone dressed in a black trench coat, white vest and brown pants, and who wore eyeliner walked up to me and slammed _their_ paper on _my_ desk. He just looked up calmly like I was …… _normal_. Scary.

" Write my name for me."

"Why?" He asked slowly.

"Because I'm your secret lover and you treasure me."

He chuckled. It was a nice sound that rung in my ears like a sweet melody. His cheeks turned slightly pink. Was he blushing? Was the coolest second Uchiha son blushing? Pfft. Right. This is what's bad about being me. You see things. But even if it was my imagination, he was kinda cute that way.

Did I just think that?

Ewwwwwwww. Sasuke is a _dude_… I can't think he's cu—

"I kinda had the same problem."

I glanced down at his worksheet.

The work was done, sure, but the name space remained blank.

"Great minds think alike, eh?"

He laughed again.

"Totally."

"We are geniuses. Really we are." I said. This conversation was going no where fast, I could tell.

"Oh yeah. We can take coupons."

"Most definitely."

" So let's trade."

And thus, the trade. What a monumental point in history. It took all of three seconds.

I scribbled his name down in my angular chicken scratch writing. It looked pretty crappy when I wrote my own name, but awesome when I wrote his. S-a-s-u-k-e U-c-h-i-h-a.

'_Try this on for size. G-a-a-r-a a-n-d S-a-s-u-k-e U-c-h-i-h-a'_

'Yeah, no, I don't think I will.'

'_Bah.' –poof-_

We traded again. I felt the ground shake. How exciting.

I looked at my paper and I swear my jaw dropped through the floor and hit someone beneath us in the head.

Sasuke has really nice cursive. Like really, really, _really _nice cursive…...I told you he was perfect.

'_For you.'_

'Not you again. I just got rid of you. I nearly died in Sex Ed because of you. Go away. Damned conscience.'

'_I'm just sayin'...'_

'I'm just saying go away.'

'_Fine. Peace, dude. Peace and love…...With Sasuke.' –poof-_

'Grrr. That's it. No more mental conversations for the rest of the day…...'

Sasuke's POV

I've just decided this.

Gaara.

Is.

Awesome.

Hands down.

I mean really. He doesn't care that you barely know him He just does whatever the hell he feels like doing. Like a second ago. He just saunters over to me like "Write my name." And then he gave me some crazy-ass reason as to why I should write it. And that brings me to the conclusion that

Gaara.

Is.

Awesome.

Hands down.

…

Anyway….I should try dressing like him sometime. Thick eyeliner, black trench, white vest…. The whole thing.

Probably wouldn't look as good as him, but then again, no one looks better that Gaara. I mean come on. How can you not notice his flawless pale skin and shining light emerald eyes lined perfectly with black?

Oh

My

Dear

Sweet

Lord

Holy shit.

That was freakin' poetic…

What kind of straight guy says things like that! Maybe a metro guy, but I'm not metro… NOT EVEN METRO GUYS SAY THINGS LIKE THAT.

What the hell is wrong with me? I'm like… Maybe I'm on drugs…

'_Nah, just gay.'_

'I'M NOT GAY!'

'_Uh huh. That's exactly why you said, and I quote "no one looks better that Gaara... How can you not notice his flawless pale skin and shining light emerald eyes lined perfectly with black?"_

'Shut up.'

' _Hm. '_

'I'm not gay, and I don't like Gaara, okay?'

'_Why don't I believe you?'_

'Even if I did like Gaara… I wouldn't… I forgot what I was gonna say.'

Sasuke was snapped out of his trance when a paper ball hit the back of his head.

_What are you thinking about?_

_- Gaara_

Sasuke hid the note in his desk, and then turned around to dig in his backpack for a pen. After searching with no avail, he ripped a black Sharpie out of the confines of his jeans pocket.

_What am I thinking about?_

Throwing the note behind him he waited until the ball was thrown back at him, pretending to pay attention and nodding his head when the teacher or the college intern looked at him.

_Whap_

He kicked it under his chair, under desk, used some super hacky sac moves and into his hand.

_Yes, Sasuke, what are you thinking about. You seem dazed. Oh yeah. You wanna start Sharpie-ing?_

_Well then, let's Sharpie. Like my red one?_

_You really want to know what I'm thinking about?_

_And yes, your red Sharpie turns me on like no other. XD_

Throw.

Scribble.

Throw.

_Yes! I really want to know what you're thinking about! And yes, red rocks. Not my hair though. –throws up- It's a curse._

_I like your hair color._

_And ask me again what I'm thinking about. Then promise you won't kill me after class._

Throw.

Scribble.

Throw.

_What are you thinking about? –will not kill- _

Scribble.

Throw.

_I'm thinking about you._

RING

Sasuke threw his stuff in his backpack and ran as quickly as he could through the door. He could feel himself turning red. He blindly fumbles through the hallway, searching with out looking for his locker.

'I can't believe I did that. He probably hates me now. It's going to get out that I'm… _Gay…_ And that could ruin my whole life! I hate this. I'm still red! I can feel my cheeks practically combusting.'

Crash.

"Oh, shit! I'm so sorry! I wasn't watching were I was going. I—"

"Sasuke, honey, relax! It's just little ol' me." Sakura pointed to herself.

"Hi."

Innocent smile. Blush.

"Hey."

"I'm gonna go. I'm going to be late."

Gentle wave.

"Bye…My love."

Blink.

'He's gone.'

"Ino! You'll never guess who I bumped into! Sasuke! He was _totally_ blushing! I think he likes me."

'_I'm thinking about you.'_

Had he really meant what he said?

Did it really mean what Gaara _thought_ it meant?

'Gah… I'm sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo—'

"Gay!"

"What?"

"I said I decided that I'm gay."

"Naruto… You can't just _decide_ that you're gay."

"I didn't! You see, there's this boy in my Civics class. And he's like… Quiet, but really smart. And it's perfect because that's my only gifted class, and that means that I don't have a chance of being in his other classes because my other classes are regular and he's a communications major, and being in that class means I'm smart, so I think that if he thinks I'm smart because I'm in gifted, then I might have a good chance with him."

" …So you have a crush on Neji?"

"No! …Well yeah…"

"Is it wrong to have crush on someone, but think someone else is hot?"

"Naruto! Not only was that random, but that was random, too."

"Gaara…"

"Yes?"

"I LOVE NEJI!"

Gaara rolled his eyes.

"I'm sure you do."

Naruto grinned wide and sat down next to Gaara.

"So."

"How's the weather?"

"It's okay… It's… Bright out."

" Yeah, almost as bright as your hair, Naruto. BURN!"

Naruto laughed uproariously as Gaara let out quiet chuckles. Pilfering small portions of cookies or the edge of a pizza crust, Gaara talked to Naruto until he felt a light tap on his shoulder. Turning around, he looked at his summon.

"Uh…Yeah?"

"Hey. Do you have change for a five?" Sasuke asked.

Reaching into his pocket and fishing out his wallet, Gaara sifted through credit cards, gift cards, doodles and receipts before finally actually getting near money.

"Sorry… I'm kind of a pack rat."

"It's okay."

Gaara laughed very lightly. More of a cough than a laugh. This was taking way too long. He could feel his face turning red. Naruto was staring at him as though he was insane. He'd never been so flustered before. Why was he so nervous? All he was doing was giving Sasuke change for a five. What had set his nerves off so horribly? His hands were shaking with nervousness, and more so because he didn't know why he was nervous. What had made him like this?

'_I'm thinking about you.'_


End file.
